<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Badfic title by terma_archivist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535076">Badfic title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist'>terma_archivist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deliberate Badfic, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2002-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: terrible, horrible, no-good, very-bad stuff. plus Incest.  This is all Rowanne's fault. I hold her completely responsible.//Hey now! I'm innocent, I swear! —Row//</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Krycek/Fox Mulder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TER/MA</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Badfic title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at <a href="https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA">TER/MA</a> and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile">the TER/MA collection profile</a>.<br/>TER/MA September 1999 Challenge. It is time to have some fun.  This is one everybody is capable of doing, I think.  Even the best writers among us.  *g* So, we all read a lot of slash, right?  And we have all run across stories or mistakes so bad, we groan in misery and wonder what the hell the writer was thinking.  We all have little terms and pet peeves we hate to see in stories. Well this month's challenge is to write badfic.  I want to see stories that make me laugh they are so dreadful.  I want weeping manpoles, pendulous nutbags, winking puckered starfish of love, glistening bosoms...wait...that is the wrong genre.  If you mean you're, I want your.  Two,to and too can come and go at will.  Go find the worst mistakes you can , and write a story which includes them.  Whatever you do, DONT beta.  Write it at 5 in the morning after drinking 5 cups of expresso and not sleeping for 48 hours.  Or write it after having 18 shots of tequilla (or the poison of your choice). Whatever doesn't work for you.  Make it so dreadful, you can't read it without hanging your head in mock shame. And above all, have fun with it... --- OK, word of warning here.  These are really dreadful.  All are NC-17 for really bad taste.  If you looking for a good read, go elsewhere.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><br/><b>Badfic title<br/>by Amirin</b>
</p>
<p><br/> "Moulder' trust me."
</p>
<p> "HAh!  I want the truth, Cryczech."
</p>
<p> "You don't want the truth."
</p>
<p> "Yeah, I do."
</p>
<p> "NO, you really don't."
</p>
<p> "Do so."
</p>
<p> "Do not."
</p>
<p> "So."
</p>
<p> "Not.""You can't handel the truth."
</p>
<p> "Prove it."
</p>
<p> "The truth is really compelcated."
</p>
<p> "try me."
</p>
<p> "Love to."
</p>
<p> "Talk, Cryczech!"
</p>
<p> "The man you thoguht was Samanthas' father is actually Skully's father. And Skully's other father is Skinnier's last-long brother..."
</p>
<p> "Skinnier doesn't have a long-lost bother."
</p>
<p> "He's been really lost."
</p>
<p> "He's been really dead."
</p>
<p> "No, he hasn't.  And neither is you father."
</p>
<p> "How do you know that?"
</p>
<p> "Because he's my father, too.  And we had dinner last Sunday.  Filet mignon, casear salad, scalloped potatoes, red beans and rice, 90 year old scothch, Bugluga cavirar.  Borchst.  And peas."
</p>
<p> "wow."
</p>
<p> "Yeah."
</p>
<p> "So you're my brother."
</p>
<p> "Can't you see the resemblance?"
</p>
<p> "Now that you mention it, yes iI can.  YOu've got my father's nose. Then answer me question."
</p>
<p> "Shoot.  NO, put the gun down."
</p>
<p> "Allright, Ale4x, I want to know.  Why did you kill blah, abduct blah, betray blah?"
</p>
<p> "Because of my torutred blah, I was trained blah, I'm with the Secret Service blah!"
</p>
<p> "OF course, it all makes prefect sence!  Lewt's fuck!"
</p>
<p> "But what about Skully?"
</p>
<p> "Skully's my beast fiend."
</p>
<p> "She;s also you're sinister, Foxtrot."
</p>
<p> "And you're sister."
</p>
<p> "right."
</p>
<p> "It doesn't matter to me at all.  but it's you I love, you I want, you I love."
</p>
<p> "Okay. And the fact that we're collated?"
</p>
<p> "So, were family.  That should only make the sex that much ebtter.  It did with Skinnier."
</p>
<p> "LEt;s do it&gt;"
</p>
<p> One, finger, two fingers, three fingers, thrust.  With lube.  No condom. A few hard thrusts against the prostrate and they both came about twenty times.  Window-shattering girly screams and all. 
</p>
<p> Axle had one hand on Moulder'c ock and his fingers were rubbing Fox's back and hs thumb was brushing over Fox' rosy-brown nupples as he fingered his ass and made him squeal.  Axle's other hand that attcached to his other arm was hanging over the door and holding their perfectly matching leather jackets.  Except for the two-tailed coin and the small box with the wedding rings in Cryczech's jacket.  Axle made note to get rid of the bloddy fingers that were still wearing them, later.
</p>
<p> Moulder was in haven.  Axle was the only lover he'd had.  That could wrap his legs around his neck and caress his calf with the bottom of his foot. While he sucked his cock.  And played with his hair.  And whisteled the theme from 'Close Enocunters'.
</p>
<p> It was perfect.
</p>
<p> Tehy'd never been so in love.
</p>
<p> Some time later...
</p>
<p> "If I had known that lciking your toenails could get you to sing the last aria in 'La Traviata', I'd have done it years ago."
</p>
<p> "You found every errogonous zone I didn't even know I had."
</p>
<p> "Still, that left nostril came as a bit of a surprize, Foxershorts."
</p>
<p> "And it made me hard as a stale loaf of pumpernickel.  Or some other really hard thing.  What are you laughing at?"
</p>
<p> "You said 'Pump her, Nick L.'."
</p>
<p> "Love that guy."
</p>
<p> "yeah." 
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <a id="notes" name="notes"></a>
</p>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr><td>  Title: <i>Badfic title</i>, to be replaced by something else before I post this.
<br/>Warning: terrible, horrible, no-good, very-bad stuff.  plus Incest.
<br/>Spoilers: Can't think of one 
<br/>Rating: NC-17
<br/>Pairing: M/K 
<br/>Disclaimers: 
<br/>AUTHOR: eeep..  Amirin  [email removed]
<br/>NOTES: This is all Rowanne's fault.  I hold her completely responsible.//Hey now!  I'm innocent, I swear! —Row//
<br/>ARCHIVE: RatB ONLY </td></tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>